video_collection_internationalfandomcom-20200213-history
A League of Their Own
|running time = 123 minutes |catalogue number = CC7270 |rating = }} A League of Their Own is a UK VHS release by VCI, Cinema Club and Columbia TriStar Home Video on 2nd October 1995. Description Cast Rockford Peaches * Geena Davis as Dorothy "Dottie" Hinson (#8, catcher/assistant manager) ** Lynn Cartwright as Older Dottie * Tom Hanks as Jimmy Dugan (manager) * Madonna as "All the Way" Mae Mordabito (#5, center field) ** Eunice Anderson as Older Mae * Lori Petty as Kit Keller (#23, pitcher) ** Kathleen Butler as Older Kit * Rosie O'Donnell as Doris Murphy (#22, third base) ** Vera Johnson as Older Doris * Anne Ramsay as Helen Haley (#15, first base) ** Barbara Pilavin as Older Helen * Megan Cavanagh as Marla Hooch (#32, second base) ** Patricia Wilson as Older Marla * Freddie Simpson as Ellen Sue Gotlander (#1, shortstop/pitcher) ** Eugenia McLin as Older Ellen Sue * Tracy Reiner as Betty "Spaghetti" Horn (#7, left field/relief pitcher) ** Betty Miller as Older Betty * Bitty Schram as Evelyn Gardner (#17, right field) * Renée Coleman (credited as Renee Coleman) – Alice "Skeeter" Gaspers (#18, left field/center field/catcher) ** Shirley Burkovich as Older Alice * Ann Cusack as Shirley Baker (#11, left field) ** Barbara Erwin as Older Shirley * Robin Knight as Linda "Beans" Babbitt (shortstop) * Patti Pelton as Marbleann Wilkinson (second base) * Kelli Simpkins as Beverly Dixon (#4, outfield) * Connie Pounds-Taylor as Connie Calhoun (Outfield) On MLB Network's Costas at the Movies in 2013, director Penny Marshall talked about her initial interest in Demi Moore for the part of Dottie Hinson, saying: "Demi Moore, I liked, but by the time we came around, she was pregnant." Others * Jon Lovitz as Ernie Capadino, AAGPBL scout * David Strathairn as Ira Lowenstein, AAGPBL general manager ** Marvin Einhorn as Older Ira * Garry Marshall as Walter Harvey, candy bar mogul and AAGPBL founder * Julie Croteau as Helen Haley (baseball double for Anne Ramsay) * Bill Pullman as Bob Hinson, Dottie's husband * Janet Jones as Racine pitcher * Téa Leoni as Racine first baseman * Don S. Davis as Charlie Collins, Racine coach * Eddie Jones as Dave Hooch, Marla's father * Justin Scheller as Stillwell Gardner, Evelyn's son ** Mark Holton as Older Stillwell. He attends the Peaches' reunion at the Baseball Hall of Fame on behalf of his mother who had died. * Pauline Brailsford as Miss Cuthburt, Rockford chaperone Credits Opening (Original 1995 release) * VCI: Cinema Club promo from 1995 by Jonathan Kydd * Tracking control screen * Warning screen * VCI logo (1995-2005) * Columbia Pictures logo * Start of A League of Their Own (1992) Closing (Original 1995 release) * End of A League of Their Own (1992) * Closing Credits Film * VCI logo (1995-2005) Trailers and info The VCI: Cinema Club trailer from 1995 with clips of "Ghostbusters", "Gandhi", "Bill and Ted's Bogus Journey", "Willow", "Steel Magnolis" and "A League of Their Own". Category:1995 VHS Releases Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:A League of Their Own Category:Parkway Productions Category:VCI logo from 1995 to 2005 Category:Cinema Club Category:Columbia Tristar Home Video Category:BBFC PG Category:Sports Videos from V.C.I Category:Comedy Videos by V.C.I. Category:Drama Videos by V.C.I. Category:Movies Category:VHS Videos with Closed Captioning Category:VHS Videos with The VCI - Cinema Club trailer from 1995